


~ G E N U I N E ~

by Unknownexe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Confused teens in love, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heartbreaking, Jealousy, Korekiyo and Angie are mystery squad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, tenko gets to many broken hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownexe/pseuds/Unknownexe
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi laid on the ground side by side in the gym as the stared at the ceiling in silence. Neither of them said a word."Do you want to date?""Sure"That short, quick, conversation wasn't genuine but it meant something.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	~ G E N U I N E ~

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I finished the first chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> IM SO SORRY THIS STORY AS MULTIPLE CHAPTERS BUT IT WONT FIX ;-;

Himiko Yumeno doesn't know what to do. Not one bit. They know every last thing about her. From what She's doing to what she's thinking. It scares her. Yet she craves to say something. But she can't. It's like a rock in her throat when she tries to say the words she wants to say. It's impossible.

Maybe it's because of the ways she felt before. The reason she feels the same. The moment in middle school where her emotions were played with like it was a toy. They used her emotions for their own amusement. It truly her broke. Maybe that's the true reason she wanted to learns magic. To get rid of the feeling. To forget how to say those words that caused the pain.

\----

Kokichi Ouma thought it was easy. Easy to say those simple words. He could do it. He knew he could. He has done it many times before. He said such lies to others for his own amusement and satisfaction. Playing with other's emotions was one of the many things he perfected. But he knows that lying too much could cause the satisfaction to be unsatisfactory. He sees that possibility happening to him if he says the words. That's why he can't.

Maybe it's because of what happened last time. He was known to play with emotions. but that time he wasn't playing. He was being genuine. And they believed him for a second. But then he felt it. Broken. He felt it before but not in that way. He felt crushed. And it was all caused by playing with emotions.

\----

Himiko and Kokichi laid on the ground side by side in the gym as they stared at the ceiling in silence. Neither of them said a word. 

"Do you want to date?"

"Sure"

That short, quick, conversation wasn't genuine but it meant something.  
———  
Himiko looked away. She couldn't stand to have to look at her face. It's obvious that she would be pissed. Who wouldn't if they found out that your dating a little rat. And in Tenko's case, a male rat. 

Nothing was said for a few moments, confusing and comforting Himiko. Himiko hesitatingly dared to look at Tenko. Eyes shaking, she glanced at Tenko, only regretting her decision.

Tenko was on the verge of tears. Her face was red and scrunched up. It seemed to Himiko that she wasn't pleased and was trying to speak, but was having chills in her teeth. Before Himiko could look away, Tenko started to scream.

"Why would you like such a degenerate male? Kokichi for that matter! Did that filthy creature brainwash you or something? He had to! He playing with your emotions Himiko! He's just going to break your heart again! I don't want to see your heartbroken due to a worthless degenerate ! Himiko? Why would you even agree to date h-"

"I asked him," Himiko said lazily, not caring she interrupted the crying girl and made the situation worse.

"Wha-" Tenko was interrupted once again by the classroom door burst open revealing a white-haired girl with a concerned face.

"Atua has awakened and has asked me to see what is the issue."

A moment silent gases spread throughout the room. Tenko began to twitch, looking down. Himiko fixed her hat on her before speaking.

"I'm dating Kokichi." 

"Oh! Well, congrats Himiko! Atua wishes you a happy relationship!" Angie walked up to Himiko and patted her head smiling. Then she looked at Tenko. She sighed.

"Himiko, could you ask Kirumi to come here?" Angie asked smiling.

Himiko nodded lazily and walked out of the classroom. When she left the classroom, she heard the sound of Tenko's screams, causing Himiko internally scream at herself for causing such pain to her.

I'm so sorry Tenko.

Himiko shook, held her tears in, and walked off to find Kirumi.  
—————  
"Hey, Kaede! Hey Shunichi!" Kokichi ran up and wrapped his arms around both students giggling.

"What is it Ouma?" Shunichi asked in a dull and tired way. A while ago, Shunichi gave up with actually caring about what Kokichi announced, knowing it was a lie. This information greatly offended Kokichi, but that was somewhat a lie.

"Jezz, Shunichi! I didn't know you wanted to hear my exciting news." Kokichi made an overdramatic frown. Kaede rolled her eyes, putting a half genuine smile on, she spoke.

"What's the news Kokichi?" A big grin appeared on his face, clapping his hands together. He cheered what he said.

"I slept Himiko! Now we're dating! By the way, Himiko gives really good-" Kokichi stopped, realizing their opinion had already formed.

Both Saihara and Kaede looked annoyed at what the purpled haired boy spoke. Kokichi knew they didn't believe him. No one will believe that. Even if he was particularly telling the truth. Kokichi snickered, daring to laugh.

"Kokichi, that's not funny," Shunichi stated.

"Himiko not going to appreciate this one bit." Kaede looked disappointed at Kokichi. "You should know better."

"Why do you guys not believe me!"

"You're a liar," Shunichi stated 

"You pulled a stunt like that last time." Kaede continued

"You said you slept with Kiibo, and that was proven a lie."

"Did we mention that you're a compulsive liar?"

"The fact he's a liar we already mention, Kaede."

"Oh, o-"

"Himiko! Tell them we're dating and slept together!" Kokichi demanded Himiko as she passed by them in the hallway. She looked startled from the voice of Kokichi, which confused Kokichi, but he understood why though. He didn't let his facial expression change.

"Nhey? Kokichi, stop saying we slept together." Himiko yawned, a small blush dusted her cheeks. She soon remembered why she was called on my the purpled haired boy. She looked towards Kaede and Shunichi. "Ya, we're dating. Can I go now? I'm lacking enough MP to say anything else and I'm in the middle of doing something." Himiko stated lazily, then continued to walk away in a depressing way after Kokichi gave the okay to leave. Kokichi looked at her concerned as she left but he expected she'll look like that. Yet he was still truly concerned. He looked back at the two doubters, grinning at their shocked faces.

"Congrats," Shunichi stated casually, smiling after breaking the silence.

"Um, ya congrats!" Kaede smiled. "Oh ya! Shunichi, we still need to help Rantaro with finding that book!" Kaede clasped hands with Shunichi and both of them ran off waving bye.

"Great." Kokichi was not satisfied with their reaction. He wanted something more dramatic out of them. Maybe like, 'Himiko to good to be with you' or 'You're just tryna get me jealous!'. Well, the goal was to make him jealous. But Shunichi too good of a detective to fall for that. Kokichi knew that Shuichi knows 95% of the time anything that comes out of his is a lie.

Just get jealous already you damn emo.

Kokichi stomped off in unsatisfactory to his dorm.  
——

Himiko waited impatiently for Kokichi to open his door, foot-tapping on the steel flooring as the sound of construction played in the background. Irritated in the face by what happened early while getting Kirumi, Himiko pulled her hat down, looking away to see Angie talking to Korekiyo. 

'Weird pairing.' Himiko felt the presence of a shortie, like herself, in front of the door.

"Hey, Wizard!" Kokichi smirked at his incorrect remark to mess with the mage, blocking the door with his body. Himiko glared at the purpled haired, evil leader. "I'm a mage, now let me in." Himiko attempted to shove her way past Kokichi into his room with her magic. She didn't have enough MP to do so.

"Nhey? My magic isn't working!" Himiko placed her hands on her hips, drawing her magical card of upsetness with a pout. Kokichi slowly grinned, finally moving out of the entrance of the dorm. "Get your magic ass in here, Himiko" Kokichi laughed, turning away from Himiko. One thing Himiko will forever know is that even though Kokichi is the second shortest boy within their killing prison, she will always remain the shortest girl. 

Himiko walked into the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on chapter two


End file.
